Restart Deal Life
by Shyjoker
Summary: Inspired by the music of 'Restart Button' with Gumi to be the singer. Naegi suddenly feel sad, and made one forbidden wish. He restarts all his time, starting from childhood to teenhood! Will he able to change all the Fate? BTW should I made a one-shot or series? Okay, I've made the short Prolog! I accept your request for the continue!
1. One-Shot

**Name : Restart Deal Life**

**Summary : Inspired by the music of 'Restart Button' with Gumi to be the singer. Naegi suddenly feel sad, and made one forbidden wish. He restarts all his time, starting from childhood to teenhood! Will he able to change all the Fate? BTW should I made a one-shot or series? Please vote by Review, I was slightly trauma using the Polls**

Naegi Makoto the SHSL Hope, resting on his room. Thinking deeply about the past. Frustrated after the what happening at the project.

It was bothering him, it truly was..

Even he was able to save 6 Student from Enoshima insanity and greed for Despair..

He wasn't able save the others, he knew it not always be his fault..

But.., Maizono died because her own greed, Ikusaba died because of her Sisterly love, Kuwata died because it was an accident, Chihiro died because he take the wrong timing, Oowada died because he was at the fault and responsible, Ishimaru died because he was been set up, Yamada died because been manipulated, Celestia died because her own greed as well like Maizono but.., for money while Maizono went for her Idol friends and lastly there was the dearest friend that had the brave heart.., no because of despair.. Ogami.

Naegi firstly thought it was a Warrior sacrifice.., but he was wrong after done few thinking. A true Warrior never done a suicide even by forced or not. A true Warrior should die by trying hard, not by suicide.

When Naegi thinking about it.., funny he want to say it at that time even it was too late.

"Why..? Even its already in the past but why did I..?" Naegi muttered.

Regret. He was regretting, thinking that he wasn't trying hard enough to save them, convincing, support their backs, be a cheerleader or something like that anything..! Anything that would stop them! Them from killing, Naegi grip his hand hard. He regret it, especially at the Monomono machine he found a red button.

The same one like the one Enoshima dying gift, when he pressed it he realized!

It was a memory, memory from the past of 2 years in Hope Peak.

Naegi finally remembered them all, like helping and finally received a trust from Fukawa, losing a bet from Celes, hearing out Ogami confession about Ken, hearing out Oowada love for dogs, playing ball with Kuwata, being scolded by Ishimaru and many things like.

When Maizono take him and the others to her concert in VIP, Kirigiri talking with him about family, eating donuts together at Ashahinas birthday, Chihiro teach him and Ishimaru about technology, able made Togami befriends and blend in with the others even his cold personality still in, the time when Celestia say her secrets, Yamada teach him manga and stuff (but Ishimaru join in and scold him many hours because he was showing something ecchi), Hagakure promotion and may crazy, heart-warming, fun, tears and many things in the past 2 years.

Funny thing is.., he was rarely talking with the twins. Maybe.., because they were always a lone wolf or a lone bear..

Just, If Naegi able to realize about the lone wolf they playing were actually a plot for the Worlds End.

Truly, mostly it was his fault. He fired a triggered from the first murder.

Why he was so stupid enough to lend his room to Maizono.

Why he was so stupid?

Why he couldn't think twice?

Why didn't he talk again with Maizono before giving his room?

A regret that he will never forget, from that day on..

"Haha.., hahahaha..! WHY I'M EVEN REGRETING THIS RIGHT NOW?! WHY NOW?!" He cried.

A wish, one wish with his 'hope' that time could be reversed. He wished that he could go back, changing every single thing. Even before Enoshima fall for her hope for Despair. He wish that would happen..

But it just a stupid wish wasn't it? Naegi decide take a deep sleep, pretend this was never happen, one question.., why did he feel suddenly so sad about it? Usually he had the strong, brave and positive heart. Why now did he felt grief?

Was it because the Project went chaos?

He was now understand how Kirigiri feel seeing her Father bones inside a gift box from Enoshima.

"_If that was your wish, maybe I should made this game.._" said a voice. "_The game were you Restart your life, maybe before 4 years. No, no, no, that's too little. Ah, yes.. How about.. I Restart your life again, right after your birth, whadya say?_" ask the voice.

"_But, if all went well.., great. But.., then again there is a rule one or two, 1. No telling people about your real self whatever they believed or not, 2. Do anything as you please but, warning if you get killed your life will Restart again, whatever you like it or not,_"

Naegi heard it. He heard it all, thinking this as a dream. He answers it. One person, one word, and one feeling.

"Yes,"

One answer of his change his life

"_Heheh, you said. Don't regret this after something went wrong,_"

Naegi open his eyes, he feel strange. No really strange, it feel weird usually Ashahina or Kirigiri or Hagakure wake him up. Strange, not to mention this room looked strange. Strange indeed, so strange he feels familiar with it. "Is.., this.. My old room?" He wondered. He yelped not only the room, his voice went smaller like a child nor an infant.

Naegi tried to stand up. It's true his height even more smaller than usual!

He then heard a clicking sound from a door. Naegi panic, "_Don't tell I've been kidnapped by the Despair people?!_" He thought in panic. But no, he was wrong. Truly was wrong.

It's not the Despair survivor, not his friends or enemy's, but..

"Dad?"

"Ah, Makoto! Honey, your son is awake~ is amazing this one he done it by him alone!" Naegi Father exclaim in a happy voice.

Naegi that was now an 5 year old child. Confused, he went along with it. He walk out with his 'Father' of his. He saw 4 year old Komaru crying because she wet herself, "Komaru you still alive!" Naegi cried and ran to her. Happy to see her.

"Eh, wha di yu mean Oni-chan? Hic," She sniffles.

"Oh, Naegi what are you talking about did you had a nightmare sweetie?" Naegi Mother asks with a smiled. "Strange why did you talk like an adult just now?"

Naegi still confused, "U.., um.., its nothing!" Before the Mother asks again..

"Okay, Naegi take a bath you had a first school day at the Kindergarten," The Father says.

Naegi nodded and take a quick bath.

(After a while)

Naegi already in his kindergarten uniform as well Komaru. The walk out together with their Father, Naegi still couldn't believe it. "_Maybe it's just a dream, there is no way I return to my old time!_" He thought. It couldn't be its impossible to come back in time! "We here!"

Naegi looked up. The Kindergarten name was.., **Komyo**.

"WELCOME NEW KIDS!"

Naegi frowned, he felt strange all the sudden. "Mr. Naegi you just in time!" A woman called, its looked like she was the teacher at the same time looked familiar. Naegi remember her name even its already long time but he still remember it well, "Miss. Yasuhiro!" He yelled in surprise. "Oh, look this must be Naegi-chan. Did you Father and Mommy talk about me? Did they even say I'm beautiful?" She joked.

"Yeah, Daddy said that you were a narc- Hmph!" Komaru mouth been closed by Mr. Naegi.

"I take that as a no, no offense from me," She said. "Oh, wait till you meet my little girl~"

"Oh, you mean her? Right, we just talk about you but your daughter a little exception since you didn't tell me Yasuhiro," Mr. Naegi says.

"Oh, don't worry she's nice truly ehehehe~" She giggled.

Before Mr. Naegi take a step for leaving Komaru hugged the leg of his. "No, I don't wanna leave from you!" She cried. Mr. Naegi sigh he really understand about children.

"Now, now Komaru-chan and Makoto-chan listen here," He said softly. "I know the both of you can do anything, but not always be the Parents should helping their kids too much. They'll be spoiled in the older days, now Mom and Dad loves you two. So, be nice okay?" The last thing from his words made Naegi cried. Why? Why did Junko like Despair?

"Now, now don't cry as well Naegi. I'll get you two at 1 okay?" His Father says and left. Leaving them with Mrs. Yasuhiro. "Now.., SHALL WE START?!" She shrieked and take the siblings like a sack. Komaru scream in fear.

"_Is this the main reason why I couldn't remember about the Kindergarten days..,_" Naegi thought. Then He and Komaru were taken in a different classes, Komaru keep yelling she dont want to get sapperated from him. Naegi just waved his hand.

"Hello there little Makoto-chan~" chirped someone. Naegi looked in surprise, the person who called him was Kirigiri?! "Ah, now you were here." She looked to the other kids. Naegi shock and he was sure he was getting a heart attack.

There was Maizono, Kuwata, Fukawa, Oowada, Taeko, Ishimaru, Komeda, Hinata, Mahiru, Tsukimi, and the Despair twins! "_AND HOW IN THE WORLD I DID NOT REMEMBER MY DAYS AT THIS PLACE!?_" Naegi thought his memory been refreshed right now.

How in the world he couldn't remember about his friends from kindergarten days?

But, maybe is normal that people forgotten about their childhood days since they were concentrated to the future.

"Now, everyone you all should introduced yourself~" The woman cheered. "Wait.., one, two, three, four, five, six, seven…, where's my little angel?"

"She at the garden reading mam," Ishimaru says pointing the glass door.

"_If Kirigiri there, then this woman is.. her Mother.._" Naegi thought. Sad remembering that Kirigiri's mother died because of depressed.

"Kyouko-chan~, come here dear. You should meet your friends," Mrs. Kirigiri called opening the sliding glass door.

The little girl looked to her back and standing, walking to her mother with a thick book. A Novel.

"Now everone introduced yourself," Mrs. Kirigiri said softly.

"Me, me!" Kuwata yelled and jumping.

"Okay, you first little flame," Mrs. Kirigiri chuckled.

"Kuwata Leon! The Future Baseball player!" Kuwata said with a proud smile.

"What? No one asks ya dream stupid," Oowada snorted.

"What did you said?! How about you stupid!" Kuwata pointed his finger at Oowada.

"Bleh, Oowada Mondo no need to replay should I?" Oowada says. Kuwata glared at the taller boy.

Before Mrs. Kirigiri intruded, Ishimaru went first before her. "Friends please no fighting," He yelled.

"What?" Oowada stared at the boy.

"Yeah, listen him. No fighting!" Mahiru joined.

Naegi sigh, he really wonder allot why did he not remember about this? No, maybe he did remember but he didn't think about it. "Booo~, for the stupid one boo~" Junko boos.

"Now, now everyone no arguing and NO fighting," Mrs. Kirigiri says glaring at the two trouble makers.

Oowada and Kuwata shivered and flinch at her glared.

"Okay. Lets try again from Leon-chan," Mrs. Kirigiri clapped.

"Kuwata Leon," Kuwata says with a loud tone.

"Oowada Mondo," Oowada continued.

"Ishimaru Kiyotaka!" Ishimaru yelled.

"Mahiru Koizumi," Mahiru says.

"Maizono Sayaka,"

"Komeada Nagito,"

"T-Taeko Yasuhiro!"

"F-F-Fukawa T-Touko!"

"Hajime Hinata..,"

"Tsu-Tsukimi M-Mikan,"

"Enoshima Junko-tan!"

".., Ikusaba.., Ikusaba Mukuro.."

"..," Only Kirigiri and Naegi went quiet. Naegi couldn't know what to say, how come half the people he knew were meet again in the future. Is this what they called Fate?

"Now, now.. Kyouko-chan~, Makoto-chan say your name," Mrs. Kirigiri remind.

"Kirigiri Kyouko.."

"Naegi Makoto.." Naegi frowned while a small clap cheered by Mrs. Kirigiri.

Then Mrs. Kirigiri said she suddenly had an urgent business and telling the kids to play nice to each other. Naegi gave a blank stare to her feet. "_Strange, I couldn't feel this is a dream was it real? Or not?_"

Suddenly his back was hit weakly by someone. "Hey, Naegi right? Wanna play ball?" Kuwata offer he was holding a ball and a plastic stick. Naegi slightly surprise but he were able to overcome that. He can take this a making out Kuwata promise before his death. "Okay!" Naegi cheered. Maybe he need some rest.

Strange all of them was so real. But Naegi just thinking, maybe he was to tired. He was really need rest. He was really having fun with them. He was having until his Father came at 1 as promise. Komaru was really happy aswell.

"Now, lookie here where's the sad face from this mornin'?" Mr. Naegi sneered. He walk there not by his own, but with Mrs. Naegi as well.

"Mama!" Komaru cheered hugging her.

"Now, how class doing?" Mrs. Naegi asks rubbing her daughters back.

".., It was.., Its was fun!" Naegi exclaim. Fun indeed, he was able to reunite with small friends of his even it was dream..

"Good for you!" Mrs. Naegi smilled, patting the son head.

(Night)

"Strange, the time flow also feels real.. Nah, maybe it's just my imagination..!" He says to himself. Then he went to a deep sleep. Strange this is a dream right? Why a dreamer is sleeping inside a dream? Oh, well guess its normal.., maybe..

*KRIIIIIIING!*

"Naegi.., Naegi~. Naegi~ wake up son, wake up!"

Naegi open his eyes and found his Father patting his head.

"Eh..?"

"Its time to school boy," The Father smiled softly.

"Eh..? Eh? EEEEEEEH?! SO ITS NOT A DREAM?!" Naegi yelled.

"A dream? Hahaha.. Naegi did you had a Nightmare or something son?"

**(At Kindergarten)**

"Hey, Naegs wanna play ball?" Kuwata offer, but Naegi didn't answer he was spacing out.

"Naegs? Hello, Earth to Naegs? Makoto~?.." Still no answer.

Because Kuwata getting more impatient he slightly take the loud way. "NAEGI MAKOTO ARE YOU THERE?!" Kuwata yelled at the ears.

"Huwaaaah! Oh its just you Kuwata-san.." Naegi says.

"Man, still calling people that?" Kuwata sigh.

"Calling people what?" Naegi asks.

"Kuwata-san, Oowada-san, Ishimaru-san, Mahiru-san, Kirigiri-san and many more couldn't you call them by the first name or something is boring you know!" Kuwata yelled. "Eh, but.."

"No, Kuwata-kun!" Ishimaru intruded. It made Kuwata and Naegi jolted in surprise.

"You don't have the right to order people around to calling people names they had they own right!" Ishimaru exclaim. Fukawa and Mahiru clapped at Ishimaru statement.

"Yeah, but.. I mean its way to boring. I mean he keep using '–san' allot like he was an adult or something," Kuwata defend.

"Ah.., maybe you were right Kuwat- I mean Leon-san.." Naegi smiled.

"Ah, okay Makoto-san~ Wanna play ball again?" Kuwata offer.

"Eh, you two keep playin ball? Isnt that boring?" Oowada says.

"Cih, better than nothing stupid!" Kuwata growled.

"A-ah! Please no fighting!" Tsukimi yelped.

"No way I aint forgiving this guy he pissing me of!" Kuwata yelled point his bat to Oowada.

"Ya, wanna fight skinny boy?" Oowada glared sharply.

"Stop, fighting.." Kirigiri said in a cold tone like her Mother did yesterday.

"Eeep!" Kuwata yelped.

"Ergh!" Oowada flinch.

Everyone sure on one thing, Kirigiri and her Mother is the scariest when angry.

Naegi smiled in guiltiness.

Is this really happening? Is it true what the voice said about getting back in time?

Naegi frowned.

"Naegi..? Is there something wrong?" Maizono asks worriedly.

"Ah.., well is.."

"Well you should tell us. Because we are your friends now!" Ishimaru exclaim.

"Sheesh, you should stop with those exclaiming things of yours!" Oowada protest.

"Well.., um,"

"Tell us Naegi! Tell us!"

"If you couldn't say it then its okay," Komeda said softly.

"Uum..! Uh, well these days I had weird dreams allot," Naegi start his story. He gulped. "_But, if all went well.., great. But.., then again there is a rule one or two, 1. No telling people about your real self whatever they believed or not, 2. Do anything as you please but, warning if you get killed your life will Restart again, whatever you like it or not,_"

"_..1. No telling people about your real self whatever they believed or not,"_

That part of the rules or threat what making Naegi worried mostly. But if he said a dream it wouldn't be a problem right?

"Well, I keep having these dream about I became a teen.."

"I walk out to a school and I saw you guys were there, well not all of you.."

Naegi explain all them about the school but he improvised it. Like; He change death into disappear.

Firstly, Naegi says he became a teen and walk to a school, then he lose councious. Then he met the gang not all of them and a strange bear. Maizono called disappear, then Junko (Who was actually Ikusaba), Kuwata join them. After that the next day, a person called Fujisaki disappear, Oowada joined her (he wanted to say a 'He', but worried about the 1st rule). Then next day Ishimaru gone, with a person named Yamada and its revealed a person named Celestia (who is actually Taeko) is the one who responsible for their disappearing. Then there was a girl named Oogami that looked like a man with pure muscle disappear on her own.

Lastly.., the person who made them all disappear was the true Enoshima Junko. The Junko they met firstly is actually Ikusaba.

"That's all I could think of.." Naegi sigh.

"Eh, so I'm the bad guy? Why was it?" Enoshima asks in disbelief.

"I don't know, I couldn't understand what their saying but.."

".., NO WORRIES! ITS JUST A DREAM NAEGI, ITS JUST A DREAM!" Ishimaru exclaim at the top at his lungs.

"B-but it's so real.., I couldn't difference its true or not," Naegi lied. "_No, it did happen in the future. Your future,_" Naegi thought.

"..," Everyone couldn't think what to say again. But then..,

"Then how about, we change it by now?" Hinata asks.

"Eh," Everyone confused what Hinata says.

"No, I mean we could change the Future right? Since the future is still really long," Hinata continued.

"Ah, you right why I didn't think of that?" Mahiru exclaim.

"Okay, what should we do?" Maizono asks.

"Well, lets start changing Junko-san," Hinata pointed his finger to Enoshima. (Everyone called her Junko since its more easier than calling her family name)

"Eh, why me?!" Enoshima protest. Ikusaba defend her little sister and glared to everyone in case one of them want to hurt her.

"Well, because Naegi says that you were responsible," Hinata explain. "So what do you wanna do? Bullied her?" Oowada sarcastically asks.

"No, bullying will make it worse," Kirigiri says.

"_Eh, now I'm confused! Isn't these started talking like an adult?!_" Naegi thought.

"No, how about we befriends?" Fukawa asks with a smile.

"Eh..?" Everyone again confused.

"H-how we making something that we can remember each other?"

"That's.., that's.. THAT'S A GREAT IDEA FUKAWA-SAN!" Ishimaru exclaim.

"Em, y-you guys can call me Touko.." Fukawa says shyly.

Everyone started to agreeing. Mahiru suggest they say it to the other classes or the teacher. Naegi silently smile, he hope this will work. Even someday the plan will fail, then he can restart it again.

And thus his journey to change the future begin..

**And CUT!**

**Alright, I said it didn't I? I said about making this as a oneshot! Beside this is the first time I've made one for entire life! Woohoo~ go figure! Anyway how about a review or P.M? I slightly did NOT want TO USE POLLS again.., I'm worried that I should pressed or click that I should do.. And forget what I said. Anyway should I made this as a one-shot or a series. I also had other Ideas like;**

**1. After the Saving : The story how the student went through their life in the 'IF' Universe**

**2. Super Despaired Destiny IF : The story IF despair never struck to this world**

**And that's all FOLKS!**

**Review or P.M you decide!**


	2. Prolog

**Yay! I had support even just a little...**

**Any so, I'm so excited!**

**START!**

**Shall we Play?**

**Prologue :**

**The Strange Soul**

* * *

"Tick tock, tick tock. The clock keep singing non-stop until it's power died." A boy with a white hair sing, and flying. "Tick, tock, tick, tock.., every second is the special thing," His short hair with long bangs were flowing by the wind, his blue crystal eyes staring at the moon. "Tick, tock, tick, tock.."

His light brown slender body covered by a white _chiton_ (and old historian clothing) and a brown gladiator shoes. "Tick, tock, tick, tock, the boy who had hope now starting to fallen to despair,"

"Falling, falling.."

"And keep falling, by the come he's already fallen completely.."

"The Despair vs. Hope World War II, will begin again,"

"Great~, this is terrible even I am a bad guy but still I'm really interest about doing something good, but what to do~?"

"Ah, yes. I am a ghost and also had the powers to control time, God wouldn't mind if I do this then I talk with him!"

"**Makoto.., Naegi,**"

* * *

**CUT! Okay, this is just A prolog, Okay?**

**OMG, I'M SO HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ENJOYING MY ONE-SHOT! Literally I made my first time one-shot on that!**

**Anyway Trivia for my Originals~!**

**Alka Dragomir : His hair is silveric white short, his front bangs swept side to side and long side bangs had a silver ornament like Kukuri from K, blue (right) and yellow (left) eyes, light brown skin. He wearing a with **_**chiton**_** silver ornaments, brown gladiator shoes and white and silver spiral bracelet.**

**Author :"Well, your thy bad and I hate you for haunting me,"**

**Alka :"Well, I am the only OC that had many free time you know,"**

**Author :"Okay, after this I'm learning how to summon Gungnir,"**

**Alka :"Ha! Like you would!"**

**Author :"Anyway, forget that and..! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!"**


	3. A Forbidden Wish

**Chapter 00 :**

**A forbidden Wish**

* * *

Naegi resting on his bed, thinking about the failed project. He wondered why did it happen. He was regret it, even he give a positive thought and word why did he even regretted now? "Hey, if this is a dream wake me up.." He says softly. Tears running down to his side of his face, he couldn't understand why did he cry?

Junko is already gone and Despair start to disappear from the World. But yet, he's starting fall to despair. Why now? Not the years back? Why now? If he started fallen like Junko, then he make another kill game and another innocents soul were flying over to the sky.

Naegi worried that he need rest to end his despair. But he couldn't find a replacement..

Togami would do, but his cold attitude couldn't worsen the team. Even he started to soften, but still..

Kirigiri still cold and still scared the people a little, but could be nicer if she able talk warmly.

Fukawa still too loyal to Togami, even he choose her but, she keep asking Togami what to do then.., it's the same making Togami the replacements.

Ashahina could be, but her heart still not strong enough to give out hope.., even theres the memory about Sakura dying wish, still he couldn't take the risk.

Hagakure too laid back, easy going but also a scaredy cat.., but about being smart.. Is the team main problem.

Well, somehow Togami and Kirigiri are the good replacement but.., they still not good enough. The way the communicate tp the people still really cold. There is no way Naegi would risk that.

But there still from the Island project even many went comatose but the survivor just only 5 of them but still..

Souda is the same as Hagakure, a scaredy cat now is start to brave buts still couldn't control his emotions.

Kuzuryu he still need more time since he was a hot headed teen (Adult).

Sonia could be, but she's to hyper over something sometime.

Oowari? No, he doubt her for the most even she looks like Oogami.

Theres Hinata, but he declined to accept it. He chooses to stay at the island.

That curse of so called Hope Peak ended up being the place for Enoshima Junko plant her seeds of despair. Even the Queen of Despair died by her own hands.., why did it feel so wrong?

"_Despair of today, despair of tomorrow, NOTHING WILL STOP ME!_" She says in screaming with joy, before she met her demise. After, they got out they need to survive and able to do it. Even the world crumble to pieces, but he was lucky once again that he was able to meet his younger sister. Crying with joy.

But.., why did he feel it?

Hope?

Hope for..

Despair..

"_Makoto Naegi, do you had a wish?_" A voice called.

".., what?" Naegi says softly and a low tone.

"_Do you had a wish?_" The mysterious voice asks again.

".., Couldn't tell, heh," Naegi chuckled softly.

"_Do you wish for a replay of time?_"

Replay of time? Was it something get back to past again?

"Maybe.., I want to Restart from childhood to stop Enoshima Junko to love despair, I have have to..!" He exclaim.

Then Naegi sigh. He thinking it was himself that started to hallucinate.

He decides to take a sleep.

"_Now, now, Naegi.. Know this, every words is a prayers,_"

"_This is your wish then I granted for you,_"

"_Looks like I'm using this,_"

"_Restart Death,_"

"_Now then.._

"_Shall we play (now)?_"

* * *

**Okay, the first Chapter of this Fic finally up! Should we start from the Kindergarten again? Or Elementary one? Remember Naegi did said he wanted to stop Junko from Childhood choose! Through PM or Review, I really literally would love NOT to use Polls! Since I had a huge accident! And please don't ask!**

**Right choose Kindergarten or Elementary?**


End file.
